1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Background Art
In an electronic apparatus such as a cellular phone or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), for suppressing affection of noise between an antenna and circuit components, it is preferable that they are disposed so that the distance thereof becomes long as much as possible. For example, there is a structure in which an antenna by in-mold or MID (Molded Interconnection Device) is separated from the substrate and disposed between the substrate provided with the circuit components and the housing and in which the power supply between the antenna and the substrate is performed through a plate spring or a spring connector or the like.
However, for disposing a plate spring or a spring connector, a space is required. As downsizing, thinning, and weight saving of the electronic apparatus are more required and substrate package density is higher, it becomes difficult to ensure such a space. In particular, in an electronic apparatus having a plurality of antennas for corresponding to a multiband, it is important to reduce the space connecting the antenna and the substrate.
There is a disclosed example of an technique with respect to a portable wireless device in which a non-power supply element disposed in an upper housing is connected to a lower housing with a wire and by which a high antenna performance is exerted in the phone call and thinning of the housing can be achieved in no phone call (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2003-110453 (Kokai)).